A Magic Knight Rayearth Short
by Ryann James
Summary: (Co authored by Kira Ashkelon) The Knights fall into a magical world


((This is based off of Magic Knight Rayearth, just renaming the characters: Hikaru=Carolyn, Umi=Beth, and Fuu=Anna. Its just the beginning of something a friend and I wrote after 3 hours of watching Magic Knight Rayearth. All part of my CLAMPish obsession. Hope you like! ))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Magic Knights  
  
"Homecoming"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WARNING!  
  
Written Under the Influence of Cheesecake and TheraFlu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three: Aaaaaaaaah!  
  
The three girls sit up after landing rather roughly on a hard stone floor in a dark room.  
  
Carolyn: (nervously, trying to see through the darkness) Bethy? Anna?  
  
Anna: (wearily) We're here, Miss Carolyn.  
  
Bethy: (whining) Where did the big scary monster go?  
  
Anna: We appear to be in a dark room away from the big scary monster, Miss Bethy.  
  
Bethy: (frustrated) Good job, Anne! Now can you for once say something that's not completely obvious?!  
  
Anna: Um... There appears to be no one else around...? ^_^;;  
  
Bethy: .....................  
  
hears something drop to the ground  
  
Ohmigosh! Someone's here!  
  
Three: They look nervously into the darkness. Their eyes are finally adjusting and they see that they are in something similar to a small apartment with elegant decor. On the ground ahead of them, they see two green eyes glistening in the dim light of a window.  
  
Bethy: Not another monster....  
  
The small creature steps entirely into the light from the window, revealing itself to be a grey tabby cat.  
  
Carolyn: (eyes turn into little hearts as she gasps happily) KITTY!!! (glomps the Cat)  
  
Cat: (fur stands on end, but doesn't escape quickly enough and is glomped)  
  
Bethy: Thank goodness! I thought it was going to be something with drool-- or worse--dripping off its big sharp scary fangs! But that pathetic cat doesn't look like it could hurt a fly!  
  
Carolyn: (is bitten and clawed) OUCH!  
  
Cat: (hops off and scurries into a corner to regain her composure)  
  
Anna: (smiling) How strange that you should receive that bite just after Miss Bethy made that comment. It is as if the cat wanted to prove you wrong.  
  
Carolyn: (looks deeply offended as she crawls over to the Cat who is now making faces as if she is concentrating) I'm sorry that Bethy made that mean comment, Kitty. Are you alright?  
  
Cat: (suddenly transfigures into Professor McGonagall)  
  
Three: (stare in disbelief)  
  
McGonagall: What are you three students doing out of bed, and in my quarters, no less?  
  
Carolyn: Students?  
  
Bethy: We're not...  
  
Anna: ...students.  
  
Carolyn: Can you please...  
  
Bethy: ...tell us where...  
  
Anna: ...we might be?  
  
McGonagall: (impatiently) Wait wait wait! Stop talking like that this instant! It's three o'clock in the morning and I can't handle it...  
  
Three: (Blink. Blink blink.)  
  
McGonagall: As for the other question, you know very well where you are or you wouldn't be here. You're at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
Carolyn: I didn't know they had a magic school here in Orifec...  
  
McGonagall: Orifec? Where's Orifec?  
  
Bethy: You mean we're not in Orifec anymore?  
  
McGonagall: No, of course not! I have no idea what in the world you're talking about!  
  
Anna: Then would you please tell us where we are, besides being at this school?  
  
McGonagall: You're in Great Britain, of course.  
  
Bethy: (grabs McGonagall's arm excitedly) You mean we're back on Earth?!  
  
McGonagall: (looks at her like she has a screw loose) Yes, of course you're on Earth! Where else would you be?  
  
Three: (rejoice happily)  
  
McGonagall: (sighs) I don't know if you are telling me the truth or not, but in any case I don't recognize you, but you must have magic to be here in the first place, so I guess I should get the three of you sorted... in the morning. For now, find a nice spot on the ground and sleep. Good night.  
  
(Lights out) 


End file.
